


Two Ways

by stharridan



Series: OTP 100: Kenpachi/Jushiro [47]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zaraki Kenpachi isn't gentle." – When it comes to the man, Jushiro likes it both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #32: feelings.

Zaraki Kenpachi isn't gentle.

Jushiro has to remind himself that he's up against a beast whenever they're together. He's just far too used to Shunsui and his laid-back nature. The way his eyes droop with those mild waves of tipsiness is very much in contrast to the piercing glare Kenpachi sports, his lopsided smile unlike the man's nasty sneer.

Yet, Jushiro still finds himself gravitating more to Kenpachi, his mere presence capable of sending jolts of excitement throughout his system. Though Jushiro tries, it's hard to resist him; he is, in all honesty, quite the charming man in his own right. Nobody can see it; only Jushiro knows what lies beneath that violent exterior.

And he doesn't tell them. He keeps all those secrets to himself, locked behind hushed lips, leaving Sentaro and Kiyone and sometimes even Shunsui to wonder just what goes on between them. It's fun to see his Third Seats' horrified stares whenever Kenpachi comes around - barge in, more like - and Shunsui's quiet disapproval flickering through his eyes whenever he intervenes in any one of their drinking sessions. He used to resent those interruptions, but in time, Jushiro finds them rather amusing.

It's strange to think that Jushiro has to be reminded that Kenpachi's a beast, as he's nothing but one. Violent, bloodthirsty, seeking battles wherever he goes. But Jushiro has seen just how gentle he can be whenever the pink-haired child's around. He feeds her, bathes her, tucks her in bed and reads her stories, sometimes cradling her till she falls asleep in his arms.

That's the Kenpachi that he's seen.

Even now, as he's pinned up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Kenpachi's waist, feeling the man's hot tongue sliding up his throat and encircling his ear, Jushiro has to bear in mind that he's rough, that he can go all out if he wants to.

But then, as he twirls a dark lock of hair between his fingers, smiling to himself, he likes it gentle.

And when a pair of hands grasps his bottom, when two fingers slide into him, followed by Kenpachi himself, Jushiro allows a cry to escape him. Pain and pleasure intermingle within him, his nails digging into Kenpachi's shoulders, hips lowering for more.

Jushiro takes Kenpachi's face in his hands, kisses him. It's chaste, gentle, very much the opposite of what's happening between them.

But still, Jushiro likes it rough too.

When it comes to Zaraki Kenpachi, Jushiro likes it both ways.


End file.
